2018/December
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of December 2018. December 1 Twitter :"Today is #WorldsAIDSDay. Support @RED’s fight to #endAIDS �� https://twitter.com/red/status/1067852366110703616" December 3 Instagram Story 12-3-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg December 4 Instagram Story 12-4-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 12-4-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg Instagram :"#Enigma #GagaVegas" : 12-4-18 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"#Enigma #GagaVegas https://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/1070113419137695744" December 5 Instagram :"#Enigma #GagaVegas" : 12-5-18 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"#Enigma #GagaVegas https://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/1070413995801161728" December 6 Instagram Story 12-6-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 12-6-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg Twitter :"Thank you so much ��" : 12-6-18 Twitter 001.jpg 12-6-18 Twitter 002.jpg December 7 Instagram Story 12-7-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 12-7-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 12-7-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg 12-7-18 Instagram Story 004.jpg 12-7-18 Instagram Story 005.jpg 12-7-18 Instagram Story 006.jpg 12-7-18 Instagram Story 007.jpg 12-7-18 Instagram Story 008.png Twitter December 9 Instagram :"#Enigma #GagaVegas''" : 12-9-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Twitter :"#Enigma #GagaVegas https://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/1071990840401190912" December 10 Instagram Story 12-10-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 12-10-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg Twitter :"LADY GAGA 5 NEW JAZZ & PIANO ENGAGEMENTS ADDED DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND AT PARK THEATER AT PARK MGM RESORT LITTLE MONSTERS PRESALE TOMORROW ON SALE 12/14 http://GAGAVEGAS.COM #GAGAVEGAS" : 7-11-18 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg December 13 Instagram Story 12-13-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Twitter :"I'm so honored to be recognized by SAG as an actress alongside Bradley and Sam Elliot, and above all completely emotional to be recognized as an ensemble. A real family was built with this cast and I am so grateful. Thank you so very much for these nominations�� what a gift. https://twitter.com/starisbornmovie/status/1072877970581151744" December 14 Instagram Story 12-14-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 12-14-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg Instagram :"#Enigma #GagaVegas" : 12-14-18 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"#Enigma #GagaVegas https://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/1073685249672937472" December 15 Instagram Story 12-15-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Instagram :"#Enigma #GagaVegas" : 12-15-18 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"“Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood” �� @briannewmanny https://youtu.be/a97Yq6GszOc" :"#Enigma #GagaVegas https://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/1074077206417002496" December 16 Instagram :"#Enigma #GagaVegas" : 12-16-18 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"#Enigma #GagaVegas https://twitter.com/ladygaga/status/1074433940700618752" December 17 Twitter :"This holiday season all of us need (and all of us can give) love, kindness, and community. I believe kindness can change the world so please join me in pledging to #MultiplyYourGood today! �� @btwfoundation will match every act of good you share with us ��http://bornthisway.foundation/2018MYG" December 18 Instagram Story 12-18-18 Instagram Story 001.png 12-18-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg December 19 Christian Carino's Instagram Christian Carino posts new photo of Gaga on Instagram. 12-19-18 Christian's Instagram 001.jpg December 23 Bo O'Connor's Instagram 12-23-18 Bo O'Connor Instagram 001.jpg Eli Russell Linnetz's Instagram 12-23-18 Eli Russell Linnetz Instagram 001.jpg Christian Carino's Instagram 12-23-18 Christian Carino's Instagram 001.jpg December 25 Las Vegas 12-25-18 Out In Las Vegas 001.jpg December 28 Enigma: the Las Vegas Residency Backstage 12-28-18 Pierre Snaps 001.jpg December 30 Enigma: the Las Vegas Residency Backstage 12-30-18 Backstage performance at Park Theater in LV 001.jpg 12-30-18 Backstage performance at Park Theater in LV 002.jpg 12-30-18 Pierre Snaps 001.jpg December 31 Enigma: the Las Vegas Residency 12-31-18 Enigma at Park Theater in LV 001.jpg :'' Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Asher Levine.'' Backstage 12-31-18 Backstage performance at Park Teather in LV 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an entire custom outfit by Samuel Ososki. Eli Russell Linnetz 12-31-18 Eli Russell Linnetz 001.jpg Timeline Category:2018 Category:2018 fashion